Tonight's the Night
by SilverSlumbers
Summary: Not ATU. You have been anticipating this night with Paul for a while now. WARNING PWP. One-Shot that's been in my Document for too long.


You and Paul have been dating for a little over 5 months and you've decided that he's the boy you want to lose your virginity to. You realize that the thought of this is absurd, you've only been dating for a short amount of time, and you are only 16, but you feel ready. You know that Paul McCartney is the love of your life and you'll do anything to please; him or even just keep him. Lately, the news about Paul's new band, The Quarrymen, has become the talk of the town, but the music isn't the only thing that's being spoken about.

In the past two months, you've noticed a lot of the young girls in town have taken an interest in young Paul McCartney, and this worries you. You know he isn't a virgin, he's told you so himself. He knows you _are_ a virgin, and you want to save yourself for the man you love. Well, you love Paul and you knew that the minute you saw him playing guitar on stage. Not only did you fall in love with him, but he chose you. He chose you out of all the other girls cheering and screaming his name. He chose you, how could he not feel the same way. How could he not love you too?

Tonight is the night, you can feel it. Both of your parents have gone out of town on business for the weekend and left you to babysit your younger sister, only tonight she's spending the night with her friend. You and Paul will have the house all to yourself. The thought sends butterflies in your stomach. You knew he'd be here soon, so you slip on your favorite outfit and carefully apply just the right amount of makeup. Just the way Paul likes it. You're ready.

Moments later, you hear a knock on the door. You knew it was Paul before you even opened the door. You greeted him with the usual hug and kiss, praying that butterflies would soon die down. As you invited him into your house, you notice that he also seems somewhat uneasy. You offer him a seat on the couch next to you, which he accepts, being ever so careful not to make you uncomfortable with the closeness of your body's. "I've got to admit, I'm actually a bit nervous right now." He says, making you feel more comfortable in the situation.

You and Paul have been talking about tonight for some time now. You had been planning every detail to make it perfect and special. The thought that he was just as nervous as you were, puts you at ease. "We'll just have to take it slow." You whisper as you slide your hand across his knee. Paul leans in, placing a hand on your waist, his lips softly brushing against yours. He smooth's your bangs out of your eyes as you run your fingernails across his sides, making him shiver. "What should we do first?" You ask in between kisses. "We take it slow." He whispers in your ear, making little nibbles on your earlobe.

You could feel yourself getting wet. You had thought about this moment for months, but nothing could prepare you for the real thing. Paul slid you from your sitting position to lying down on the couch under him. His left leg rested between your legs, making his thigh brush against you, stimulating your clitoris. You don't know when it happened, but at some point during your make out session you began to grind into his thigh. You felt somewhat embarrassed of your primal instinct until you started to feel Paul get hard on your thigh, which only seemed to turn you on more.

You both wordlessly started ripping articles of clothing off one by one. It started with shirts, and then pants. It didn't take long until both of you were stripping off each other's undergarments. Paul continued to rest on top of you, still kissing you, nibbling and sucking on your neck. You were both completely nude. Paul slowly starts to run his finger slowly down your stomach, making goose pimples appear. He slowly inches his was towards your slit. Your breath hitches as you bite back a moan.

He gently strokes your lips, feeling and spreading your juices. He then starts to part them, gently rubbing your slit. You try your best to hold back, but you eventually let go, shuttering and moaning into his neck. His fingers start to explore lower until he finds your entrance, he slowly starts to insert one finger.

You can't help but slightly buckle your knees at the foreign feeling. "Paul," You whispered quietly while trembling ever-so slightly. "I'm still a little nervous." He pulls you closer to him in a comforting manor. "Don't worry, I know what to do." He whispers into your ear, his breath sending chills through your body. He starts to sink down on the couch until his face is resting between your breasts. He began to flick is tongue across your erect nipple, sending waves of pleasure through your body.

He does this act a few more times, switching between your breasts every now and then. It didn't take him long to start bringing his motions lower until he was licking your lower abdomen, dipping his tongue into your bellybutton. When he notices your positive reactions, he begins to inch lower, licking his way to one of your most privet areas. The thought makes you somewhat nervous, but your body refuses to care. The sensations make you melt, it's as though you are putty in your boyfriend's hands.

He finally arrives at your most sensitive area making your breath hitch as he tenderly slides his tongue against your slit. You moan out in pure pleasure. You can feel a fire burning in the pit of your stomach as his pace accelerates. You begin to instinctively grind again his tongue as he licks and sucks on your clit. Paul begins to insert is tongue into you entrance, inch by inch. You don't feel uncomfortable anymore, you welcome the sensation gladly. He decides to go a little further, while he sucks on your bud, he begins to slowly insert his finger until it is completely inside of you. Though it's uncomfortable and foreign, you can seem to bring yourself to care. In fact, surprising even yourself, you encourage him to continue, feeling caught up in the new sensations.

You started to whine when Paul put a stop to his actions. He leaned back up and kissed you deeply. You could taste yourself on his tongue, which was swirling around in your mouth with your own tongue. You always thought that kissing after oral sex sounded disgusting, but these actions were only turning you on more. After he stopped kissing you, he looked deep into your eyes. "Are you sure you're ready?" You nod nervously. He steadily arranges himself between your legs and places the tip of his member at your entrance. "This might hurt a bit." He says, tenderly pushing his hard manhood inside of you.

You suck in a breath. He was right, it did hurt a bit, but pain quickly turned into pleasure within a few more strokes. It takes a few moments for Paul to set a steady rhythm and once he does he loses all control, pounding into you. Paul lets out a deep moan as you scrape your fingernails against his back. "Oh God, Paul! Harder! Harder!" You encourage as he thrusts deep within you. "Fuck, this might not last long if you keep talking like that." He says through grunts. He began to pull his hips down harder, slamming into you. You could feel your orgasm approaching with every passing thrust.

You throw your head back on your spot on the couch as you begin to see bright colors behind your eyelids. Paul buries his face into your neck as you finally reach your first orgasm, waves of pleasure crashing through your body. Paul's orgasm follows very shortly after your own. It didn't take you long to realize what both of you seemed to forget after getting caught up in the excitement. Condom. You could feel his fluids inside of you, but you didn't seem to care.

You hand Paul laid there on your couch, holding each other in your post orgasmic bliss. You wanted nothing more in this moment but for time to stand still so you could be this way with him forever. "I love you, Y/N." Paul whispers, running the pads of his thumbs lightly across your stomach.


End file.
